This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Obesity is on the rise in America among all ages and all populations. Healthy People 2010 identified obesity as one of the ten leading health indicators for the U.S. This is of concern not only because of immediate health consequences associated with obesity, but also because obesity in childhood can lead to development of adverse metabolic consequences in adulthood. The goal of the FitFamily program is to treat and prevent childhood obesity by promoting healthy dietary choices and eating habits, increasing physical activity, reducing sedentary behavior, and improving parenting skills. FitFamily is a collaborative program between the FBR Branch of the Boys &Girls Club of Greater Washington and Children's National Medical Center targeted to children ages 6 through 18 years and their families. This two-year program will be delivered in three phases. In phase 1, the children and their families will participate in weekly sessions for 10 weeks, then once a month in phase 2, and once every 3 months in phase 3. Parents and children will have separate group sessions at every meeting. The sessions will be on nutrition and dietary education and fitness education for both parents and children. The FitFamily program will also include hands-on demonstrations in nutrition. Parents will also participate in parenting group sessions that are specifically designed to empower parents to assist their children regarding weight control. At each visit children and parents will set and contract their own food and activity goals. The effectiveness of the FitFamily program will be assessed using several outcome measures including changes in nutrition, physical activity, and parenting knowledge;changes in dietary, physical activity and sedentary behavior;and changes in body mass index (BMI) and physical fitness.